The Sun and The Moon
by Neishavampwolf
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been travelling the world alone for the past six years and decides to settle down for a bit. She moves to Beacon Hills and into her dead Aunts mansion in the woods, in hopes of it being a quiet town like Mystic Falls was before all the Vampires came. It doesn't take long for her to realize that Beacon Hills is the west coast version of Mystic Falls.
1. PrologueSummery

I dont own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries. This will be the only disclaimer for the whole story

**_Prologue_**

Ever felt like your life is so bad that you just have to get away as fast and as far as you can. That is why I, Caroline Forbes, am standing in the middle of the woods facing my brand new three story home in Beacon Hills, California on the other side of the country very far away from my home town Mystic Falls, Virginia, just to settle down. Just to get away. I had to.

_AN: this story is under construction and a lot of things are changing. It was originally going to take place during season 3 of Vampire Diaries but after watching season 4 I changed my mind and decided to place it after season 4. Also Kol and Bonnie aren't dead because well I love them way to much for that. Any other changes to TVD I will alert you to. In Teen Wolf this story is somewhere during the middle of season 2._


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline Pov:

Leaning against my brand new dark blue 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish, I watched the moving boys unpack my boxes from the truck and put them inside the house. When they finished all three of them turned to face me and one of them started talking

"Do you want us to help you fix things ma'am?" Why can't the boys back at Mystic Falls can't be this nice, I thought. I smiled at them

"No thank you, I have some people coming over to help me." I say lying through my teeth while handing them each 50 bucks as tips.

"Alright. Bye Ma'am." They say together, then jumped in their truck and left. Leaving me all alone in the middle of the woods with the feeling that someone is watching me, the fone hairs on the back of my neck standing. I pause for a bit and look around, listening with my enhanced and after a while I could hear the controlled breathing of someone. Even their heartbeat is controlled and I could even hear the blood rushing through their veins. To my surprise though I didn't feel like running to them and sucking them dry of their blood. Don't get me wrong I have great control over my bloodlust, but I'm still just a baby vampire even if it's been 7 years. And after the two weeks I just spent in New Orleans with the Originals my control has been a little shaky. After a few seconds I shrugged and went inside the house thinking that it was just someone wanting to know who the new person is.

When I got inside the house I immediately walked to the fabulous kitchen and dropped my Gucci Soho Hobo bag on the beautiful granite counter. The kitchen is the most amazing kitchen I have ever seen in my life. It has top of the line Kenmore appliances. Refrigerator, oven, microwave. You name it; it was there. After staring at my new kitchen in awe for a couple more seconds, I walked through the dining room and into the living room where all the boxes where on the shiny hardwood floor. The whole house except for the bathrooms has hardwood floor.

This house used to belong to my Aunt Sophia Forbes who died of breast cancer a couple months ago. She is my aunt from my dad's side of the family. I didn't even know she existed until her death and my mom told me. Aunt Sophia used to be a New York Times best seller which is how she has all this money. She also didn't have any kids or a husband so me being her only living relative besides my dad, she left me everything she has, all 250 million dollars and four houses for me. Her main home was a flat in London, England but when she needed a break from the city she came here in Beacon Hills. Or so she said in her will. When I decided to leave Mystic Falls four choices were waiting for me; Beacon Hills, California, London, England, Denver, Colorado, or Nashville, Tennessee and I for some mysterious reason chose Beacon Hills.

The only people that knows were I am now are the Originals and that's only because I needed Klaus's help on some legal documents. After being alive for over a thousand years he had to have made some contacts and the idea of asking Damon or Stefan, no matter how much I love them, was to much so since I was on speaking terms with the Originals I thought, why not. Not even my mom knows where I am, because even thought she drinks vervain everyday someone could bleed it out of her or something and I really don't want to be found, so it's better if she stays in the dark.

_This is just a filler that I wanted to get up instead of leaving the story with only a prologe. Hope you enjoy :) Read & Review please_

_PS. Message me any questions or suggestions that you may have_


	3. Chapter 2

Caroline pov:

'As long as you love me' by Justin Bieber broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even bother to answer knowing it was just Elena calling again. Ever since she found out that I was visiting the Originals in New Orleans she flipped her shit. she spent the whole week sending me text messages about how I was being and they could kill me at any moment. Elena is normally a very forgiving person, I mean she is dating and madly in love with the guy who snapped get baby brothers neck, but here she is, judging me for forgiving the Originals. Other then Rebekah being a total bitch to Mr for a while and Klaus trying to kill me for his sacrifice they haven't really done anything awful to me. My own father tried to kill me for shits sake if I can get over that I can get over Klaus trying to kill me. He isn't the most feared creature in the world for nothing.

Elena is my sister in everything but blood just like Bonnie my other best friend/sister and I love her to death, hell I almost died for her a couple of times but she can really grate on my nerves sometimes. I don't agree with some of get decisions like choosing Damon over Stefan but I supported her because she's my best friend. This is the longest we've spent not talking to each other since her little 'turned off emotions' episode and I really miss her. But honestly I don't feel like talking to her.

Sighing I looked around the kitchen, feeling my jaw drop as I reminded myself that this was all mine. It is a modern dream kitchen something most women would kill to have in their house. I mean it looked like it belonged in a Home Goods magazine. Damn Aunt Sophia should've been an interior designer instead of an author, she really has good taste. If the kitchen looked like this I could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like, a giddy feeling bubbling inside of me as I thought of exploring the rest of the house. But when I remembered how I was able to have this house in the first place, a wave of sadness washed over me, making me wish that I could've met my mysterious aunt at least once to know the type of person she was.

My stomach making it known knocked me out of my thoughts again. Being a vampire doesn't stop me from being hungry, although most of the time for a very different diet. And since I was hungry for both blood and human food I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the two story foyer. Then made a beeline towards the red cooler that held about 50 blood bags which would last me a while I had to steal more from the local hospital. I carried the cooler back to the kitchen and set it on the floor after retrieving two of the crimson bags to drink. I took a couple of minutes to drink the blood after heating it up in the microwave, leaning against the granitecounter. When I finished my vampiric meal, I walked out of the kitchen and through the dining room making the split second decision to get some groceries so I could deal with my human hunger and when I got back I would fix the little amount of things that I bought with me from Mystic not being able to ignore my rumbling stomach.

Grabbing my purse and the now silent phone I headed towards one of the double stairs, dodging boxes, with the thought of putting on a different outfit but change my mind when I remembered that all my clothes expect for the one I'm wearing are in boxes, in the foyer. It's not like I was going to a party or something just the grocery store, and not to mention the Victoria's Secret sweatpants and V-neck tank top we're very very comfortable and I was feeling pretty her lagged so comfortable is what I need.

Hoisting the Gucci purse on my shoulder and putting the phone in my pants pocket, I grabbed my keys and marched out the double doors still dodging boxes. Before I could leave thought I made sure to activate the alarm and then locked the door with the key I was giving during the meeting with the lawyer. Strutting to my beautiful car I got in and drove off towards the town, oblivious to the handsome young man watching me with calculating icy blue eyes sizing me up to see if I could in any way be a threat to his pack-his family. Thought he would never admit that.

I sped through the forest on the bumpy road that Aunt Sophia had made when she had the house built, enjoying the view of a different forest for once. 'Smart.' Was my only thought when I came out of the forest and landed right in the middle of the town where all the stores and shops are. I drove around until I located a store that said 'Beacon Hills Groceries' in giant green letters reminding me of the fact that Mystic Falls is the same way, putting the name of the town in almost every store or shop that is owned by the town.

Quickly finding a parking space I parked the car aware of the looks that I'm, well the car, is getting. Reaching over and grabbing my purse, I checked to make sure that my wallet was present before exiting the car. Not even three steps later I bump into a warm body and almost fall flat on my face had it not been for a hand grabbing onto my biceps and steadding me. For a vampire I really am clumsy.

"Crap! Are you alright? I wasn't watching were I was going, to busy drooling over your car." A soft, sort of husky voice reaches my ears and I lift my head up meeting dark intense brown eyes, which right now had a twinkle in them. Getting out of his arms so I could get a good look at him I noticed that he's very handsome, though not really my type.

He has a long-ish shaped face with almond shaped dark, almost black, brown eyes framed by long lashes that most girls wished they could have all under dark, under slightly bushy eyebrows, he's nose slightly crooked like someone's fist didn't agree with it. He's mouth a dark shade of pink not thick, but not thin either. But the most interesting part about him? His jaw- which reminded me so much of Bonnie's funky jaw, both of them slightly crooked. And his hair a dark brown was slightly messed up, as if he had been running his fingers through it.

Before either of us could say anything, a shout rang out and the guy turned around

"Scott! Where are you man?" A pale skinny guy with light brown hair in a buzz cut came out of the store. The guy who I bumped into, who I'm guessing is Scott yelled back

"I'm right here, Stiles." The skinny dude, Stiles, started walking towards us and paused half way staring at me like he just noticed me standing there.

"I'm going to go on a whim and guess that your name is Scott." I say lightly to Scott, grinning when he chuckled turning around saying

"Your whim would be correct. Since you know my name, what's yours?" He answered returning my grin.

I stuck my hand out and replied "Caroline Forbes." He took my hand shaking it and said back "Scott McCall."

By then Stiles had already reached us and was grinning like a fool, trying to act like he had swag but I could tell he that he is really clumsy. Stiles like Scott is very handsome but in his own way. He is a bit taller than Scott at about 5'11 maybe six feet tall with little to no muscle. Also he is really pale for a kid who lives in California. He's face is round with dark-ish brown eyebrows on top of light brown eyes framed by long lashes. A straight pointy nose and thin bow-shaped lips completed his face.

Stiles looked at me and gave me a big grin sticking his handout for me while saying "Stiles Stilinski, What's yours." He says trying to make his voice deeper. I giggle slightly, take my hand out of Scotts and shook Stiles while also saying "Caroline Forbes."

"Wait. Stilinski? Are you related to Sheriff Stilinski by any chance?" The Sheriff is the only reason my mom agreed to let me move to here in the first place something about strange town and no knowing anybody. Even though I'm technically twenty-three and will forever look seventeen she still treats me like a little girl.

"Yes I am. He's my dad..." Stiles replied skeptically. Nice. This is very good.

I didn't have time to say anything before my stomach growled, reminding me why I was at the grocery store in the first. If a vampire could blush, I would've been as red as a tomato

.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I got to settle my stomach." And with that I walked away.

Hope you like it. R&R as always please :)


	4. Chapter 3

**_Caroline pov:_**

I spent about 45 minutes inside, buying enough good to last me about a month. Because mom was always at work, I had to learn on my own how to cook and all that. But that does not in anyway mean that I was a master at it. Which is why most of the food in my cart are a bunch of junk. After paying for the 200 dollars worth of "groceries" and getting stares from the people around me I put everything in my cart and then put them in the trunk of my car. After that I got in my car and drove back to my new home.

When I got back to the house I unloaded everything with 5 trips to the car and back. Usually I would've used my vampire speed and strength, but the hair at the back of my neck was still standing and I have no idea who was watching me.

Right after putting the groceries in their place, except for a DeGeorno cheese pizza which I put under the very complicated and hard to use oven, I started fixing the house, well my clothes into their correct spot which was the closet and drawer in what would be my room.

Because the only things that needed fixing were my clothes it didn't take long before I was done and just walking around the main floor of the house looking anywhere and everywhere.

An hour later everything was in their place, the pizza was done and I could relax. I took the pizza out of the oven where I had let it stay so it could cool. After cutting two slices and putting them on a plastic plate that I found in one the cabinets, I poured myself a glass of Pepsi. I then walked to dining room and sat down to eat my dinner. My thoughts going back home.

It's been six years since we finally defeated Silas and things had been quite since then. Especially since the Originals moved to New Orleans. Everyone moved on with their lives, Elena and Damon left Mystic Falls a couple months after the whole show down to travel the world together and boggle Elenas virgin mind when it came to the beauty if the world. I stayed behind a while longer, two years to be exact, with my mother and Bonnie until people started to get suspicious of the fact that I looked exactly the same. But I can honestly say that one of the biggest reasons I stayed behind was Tyler. I haven't seen him since that day at the Gilbert house when everybody left to get the cure on the island with professor McCreepy. It's been at least six years since that day. Word traveled quick that Klaus and his family had moved to New Orleans so I stayed behind hopping that one day he would come back to Mystic Falls and sweep me off my feet. But he never did .Truth is he probably met someone new and forgot all about plain Jane Caroline. I kept hope that he would come back for the two years that I stayed behind and when he didn't, Bonnie, who was never one for beating around the bush told me it was time to move on and live my life. So after of people asking me for the beauty products I used, I finally took Bonnies advice and left Mystic Falls touring North America with the little money I had and a bit of compulsion here and there. Sometimes I would meet up with Damon and Elena or and I would spend maybe a week or two with the lovebirds before going back to being alone.

During those times I didn't really think about the Originals, let alone see them until I literally ran into Rebekah, Klaus and surprisingly Matt and a little girl named Kara who turned out to be Klaus's daughter at a shop in Los Angeles.

Naturally after I had said hi to Matt who I had missed and the blond haired, blue eyed adorable little girl who had an uncanny resemblance to her father I tried to be on my way to, we'll somewhere they weren't, but that didn't work because Matt and Klaus ganged up on me. Kara even put her two cents in by saying and I quote "My daddy always gets what he wants." She very smart for her age

That is how I ended up going to lunch (McDonalds) with them and then to their humongous hotel suite that was more like a mini house. I can honestly say that I fell in love with Kara after spending the sag with her. It is totally hilarious how she has every member of her family wrapped around her little finger, especially Klaus the big bad hybrid.

We spent the whole day causing mischief. After watching Lemonade Mouth, which is her favorite movie, Kara, Rebekah and I dragged a very reluctant Klaus and Matt to have a song along with us to any song that popped up on my phone. For the rest of the day until I had to leave that's what we did. I would play songs on my phone that I though she would like and we would dance and song along to them. By the end of the sag Kara was calling me auntie because the only female she had in her life before me was Rebekah. He mother (they wouldn't tell me who) died after giving birth.

Sadly the next day I had to leave them because I was meeting Bonnie in San Francisco so I left them in L.A with the promise of calling everyday and visiting them in New Orleans sometime. That was last year and even though I talk to most of them everyday, I didn't visit until last week when I needed Klaus's help after deciding to settle down for a bit.

The sound of what sounded suspiciously like gunshots brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the plate on my lap and saw that the plate and cups are empty. Sighing loudly I got off the very comfortable chair and walked to the kitchen when I there away the plastic plate and rinsed the cup.

Suddenly a wave of fatigued washed over me so I walked out of the dining room and to my own wing on the main floor. I took a short shower instead of a bath like I originally wanted to , then went back into the bedroom suite. I put on some purple PJ shorts and a simple white spaghetti strap tank top. Then I threw all the extra pillows on the floor and got comfortable in the most heavenly bed I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. It wasn't long before I was oblivious to the world, unaware of the things going on outside in forest.


	5. Chapter 4

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh Ohhh

Do what you want but it's never gonna phase me

Sticks and stones are never gonna break me

Oh Ohhh"

Is what startled me out of the best sleep I've had in years. I reached over at the beside table and fumbled with my phone trying to turn off what is possibly the most annoying song in the world, especially at six in the morning when all you want to do is sleep. Which is why it makes such a great alarm.

I stayed in bed for about 5 more minutes before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom knowing that I had a meeting with the principal at seven and school starts at 7:30. It's times like this I wonder why I'm wasting my time going back to school. This whole waking up early shit just isn't me. I am not by any means a morning person.

With a defeated sigh I walked out of the bedroom suite, though the small hallway that held a walk-in closet on each side and into the master bathroom. I turned on the tap at one of the sinks, and splashed my face with cold water to fully wake myself up. Putting my hands flat against the smooth and cold black granite counter, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the giant mirror for a while. My sea green eyes, which use to be my favorite part about myself, are now dull. All due to the stress I've been through for the past couple of years.

Getting sick of my lifeless and dull eyes I looked away from my reflection and walked out of the extravagant bathroom. I walked out of the extravagant bathroom and into the small hall way that hold my closets. I walked to the clothes closet first and picked out a dress that Rebekah insisted I buy from my favorite store Express when we went to the mall the day before I came here. The dress, which I fell in love with the moment I saw it, is a neon yellow Geometric Lace Skater Dress that is tight on top and flares out to a couple inches above my knee with a skinny black belt to goes around my waist and gives me more curves.I then walked to my shoe closet and picked out my favorite Jimmy Choo Black Patent Leather Decoy Booties that helped balanced out the brightness of the dress from the shelves. At the last minute I went back to the clothes closet and added a black leather jacket that has gold studs on the floppy collar.

I put everything on the bed when I got back to the bedroom suite before leaving the master suite. Finally I reached the kitchen which is across the house from my wing. When I notices the time I set to work on making my breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon with a tall glass of apple juice. Orange juice is disgusting. After eating as fast as possible without choking I put the dirty dishes in the sink before running back across the house, to my master suite, past the closest and into the shower where I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

I worked the complicated nobs to give me just the perfect temperature before washing my body with vanilla scented body wash and washing my hair with strawberry shampoo. When I finished I opened the clear door of the shower then stepped out, makes as the day I was born. Retrieving a soft, fluffy towel from one of the cabinets I dried myself off, then wrapping it around my body. Another towel was picked so I could dry my hair before wrapping said towel around it, before going back to the bedroom suite

My black dresser was already open so I could pick out my undergarments. Simple black lacy hip-hugging underwear ( in case the wind blew especially hard) with matching bra was my pick. After applying lotion and deodorant I put the undergarments then the outfit including the 5 inch leather booties which I knew I would regret sometime during the long day ahead of me.

With my clothes on I headed to the bathroom to apply the little bit of make up I wear. Which was mascara to elongate my lashes and black eyeliner put on in a wing tipped fashion that made my eyes pop. For eye shadow I settled for the ever amazing and never old smokey eye. I added a bit of powder to my fair skin since I hate liquid make-up and light pink lipstick that made it seem like I didn't have on any on my lips. As for my hair I curled it down in loose curls after blow drying it. Then I added a bit of hairspray to make it extra bouncy.

Finally done with getting ready I picked up the black studded Christian Louboutin messenger bag that was hanging by the large French double doors, containing a binder with lined paper, some pens and pencils and a magnetic planner for my locker. I grabbed my phone from where it was charging the nightstand and my headphones before stuffing them in the one of the small front pockets of the bag.

Hurrying up when I noticed the time I walked out of the house before locking up and heading towards the sexiest car in the world. To me anyway.

At 6:50 I found myself parking close to the school entrance. Breathing deeply I exited the car. I made sure to focus my hearing on my own heartbeat, scared that I would do something stupid if I heard a mean comment. It's been a while since I've woken up this early and to say that I was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

It took me a while to find the main office and everybody was to busy ogling me to offer any help. When I got inside a strict looking pale women with red hair, was sitting behind the desk. So assuming she is the secretary I walked up to her. She looked up at me the moment I walked up to her and I couldn't help but be freaked out by the intensity of her stare. Her lips were lifted up in what I could tell is a forced smile and the barely tamed malice in her eyes was obvious to anyone who knows what to look for. But I knew she is human though. Note to self avoid her at all times, I thought to myself. The name plate on her desk read "Mrs. Argent"

" You must be the new student. Caroline Forbes, correct?" Her words were phrased like a question but the way she said it, made it a statement.

Nevertheless, I forced a bright smile on my face and answered her in the nicest way possible. Though the only thing I wanted was claw her face off.

"Yes Ma'am" I say nodding, she pursed her lips and gathered some papers that were on her desk into her hands before handing them to me and saying,

" Mr. Argent is dealing with some things and won't be able to meet you until later in the day. The papers in your hands are you're schedule, which has your locker number plus the combination, and a map of the school. Have a nice day and welcome to Beacon Hill." With those words in that creepy low voice of hers, she turned back to her computer and started typing. An obvious dismissal. I wondered if she is married or related to the principal in done way. That's the only way I can see her getting this job

After sneering at her, I turned on my heel and walked out of the office. The school is relatively small, but not as small as Mystic Falls High, so it took me a while to find the hallway where my locker is. I walked in long, purposeful confident strides until I finally I found locker number 236. Which sadly was next to the stairwell that I went up to look for my locker before I came back down to the first floor. This whole time I was fuming on the inside as I listened to the comments of my fellow students. "Omg the lucky bitch she's so pretty. I wonder what her name is" said a squeaky voiced short girl and "Damn I'd tap that" from a burly jock that before I became a vampire I would be all over.

But for all their comments none of them actually came up and asked for my name or if I needed help finding my locker and classes. Seriously this town is not making a good impression. Only the two boys- Scott and Stiles- I met yesterday were remotely nice to me.

I finally opened up my locker and to my surprise, all the books that I would need were in the locker already. Guess that creepy lady in the office is a perfectionist. I pulled out all the books I would need for the first half of the day and stuffed them into my bag.

I was in the process of writing my classes in the planner that I brought with me when, "CAROLINE" was exclaimed somewhere in the hallway. I turned around and saw one of the boys I met yesterday rushing towards me, tripping over the foot of the Jock that said he would "tap that". I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face when he reached me.

"Hello Stiles" I say as I gave him a side hug. I momentarily turned around to finish writing in the planner before turning back around and smiling at him.

"You're actually a high school student, and you remember my name" Stiles said as soon as I turned back around to face him, putting emphasis on the 'actually'

"Of course I am, and yes I remember your name. Why wouldn't I? Don't I look to old to be a high school student?" I say with a teasing smile on my face

"Shit! That's not what..." He started stuttering out and no matter how cute it was, I couldn't let him embarrass himself.

"Relax, I was just teasing."

He pursed his lips before grabbing my schedule out of my hands. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands, nodding and muttering to himself.

"Alright, we have every period together except for last. So I can take you to first. It's kinda awesome that you're a junior with Scott and me."

I was about to say how awesome it was having most of my classes with him when I caught the last bit of his sentence. I snatched the paper out of his hand and right there on top in big black letters was the dreaded word. JUNIOR.

I didn't have time to say anything before the shrill bell sounded through the hallway. I didn't let Stiles add anything else before I said

"Can you tell me where first block is? I need to call my...friend, so I might be late."

"Go upstairs, first door on the right. I gotta go, Coach is gonna be on my case if I'm late." He said giving me a huge smile before running upstairs.

I waited until the hallway was basically empty before taking out my phone and finding the number I needed to call. Honestly I was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of my ears right now, that is how pissed off I was. And my anger was only added to when the sound of his voicemail reached my ears. Touchscreen phones do not work well when you are trying to angrily hang up the phone. Knowing that since he didn't answer me now, he was probably busy, I slammed the locker shut hard in hopes of getting rid of a bit of my anger.

Following Stiles' advice I went upstairs and stopped at the first door on the right. Again with this idiotic nervousness, I thought. I'm a fucking vampire for shits sake yet I'm scared of school. It shouldn't matter that I haven't step foot in a school classroom in almost six years. So after a brief prayer, I put on my big girl pants and opened the door.

Helloooooo, I know you must hate me :-( sadly I would hate me to BUT to make up for long ass wait I wrote an EXTRA long chapter. Or at least I hope it's extra long. But anyway since I'm updating from my phone I won't be able to post Carolines outfit yet but I will. Pinky promise. And although school has strayed I will try to update one a week. If I don't I'll give you guys my address so you can come kick my ass.

Btw she MIGHT meet Derek next chap.

I love you guys so much thanks for sticking with me 3 3 3


End file.
